


Стеклянная стена

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), NarwenElenrel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarwenElenrel/pseuds/NarwenElenrel
Summary: Леди Анайрэ идет по белым мостовым Тириона, и осенние листья едва слышно шуршат под ее легкими шагами.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Стеклянная стена

_Леди Анайрэ идет по белым мостовым Тириона, и осенние листья едва слышно шуршат под ее легкими шагами. Она никуда не торопится, просто совершает обычную прогулку. Неизменно прямая осанка, неизменно спокойный, чуть задумчивый взгляд. Яркие, но холодные лучи осеннего солнца играют на вплетенных в волосы золотых нитях._

***

Леди Анайрэ всегда слыла гордой. Может, даже излишне, отчего тяжело сходилась с другими эльдар. Она не любила ссоры и никогда не общалась ни с кем пренебрежительно, если, конечно, собеседник или собеседница не вызывали у нее величайшее презрение — а такое непросто заслужить. Но гордость, словно стеклянная стена, отделяла Анайрэ от всего мира. Гордость не позволяла открыться кому бы то ни было. Гордость не позволяла быть слабой, уязвимой или нелепой.

В детстве и юности Анайрэ допускала за свою стену родителей, но после отгородилась от них. Она стала взрослой эльдэ, искусной в науке исчисления, Песнях Силы и познании Незримого. Она могла решать свои проблемы самостоятельно и не нуждалась ни в чьей поддержке. Потом — на долгий, но конечный срок — она доверилась Нолофинвэ. Тот восхищался ее гордостью и внутренней силой, умением отстаивать свою точку зрения и вечным поиском собственного пути. Они любили друг друга трепетно и страстно, и Анайрэ казалось, будто все чувства, что копились под защитой внешней холодности и отстраненности, вдруг выплеснулись и затопили их обоих, словно могучая теплая волна. Они были счастливы и открыты друг другу и только в науке исчисления остались оппонентами и приверженцами разных школ. 

А потом супруг поддался общему безумию: власть и соперничество со старшим братом теперь занимали его куда больше, чем семейная жизнь или математика. И тогда стеклянная стена встала между ними.

— Если ты пойдешь на площадь, я вернусь в свой дом и закрою двери, — сказала леди Анайрэ.

Нолофинвэ пошел. Она исполнила обещание. А дети, все четверо, выбрали бури и беды новых земель, священную месть и безнадежную борьбу, а не тихое уединение вместе с матерью. Анайрэ отпустила и благословила их. Сквозь стеклянную стену не пробивалась боль.

***

_Широкие лестницы ведут вниз, с холма, немолчно поют фонтаны, и от их струй веет прохладой. Блики и тени чередуются на мостовой, вода кажется то серебром, то золотом, сверкает и переливается, будто россыпь драгоценных камней. Но леди Анайрэ останавливается полюбоваться лишь на пару минут, а затем идет дальше._

_Многие эльдар здороваются с ней, она отвечает легким кивком. С некоторыми все-таки заговаривает, спрашивает о новостях, но не запоминает ответов. В Благословенном Краю мало что меняется._

_Менялось. До недавнего времени._

***

Годы шли, и с виду казалось, будто одиночество вовсе не тяготило Анайрэ. Это было отчасти правдой, а отчасти нет. Ее дом не пустовал. Вскоре он наполнился учениками, прежними и новыми. Заходила и давняя подруга Эарвен, и каждый вечер, проведенный с ней, был драгоценным.

Стеклянная стена надежно закрывала Анайрэ от всех, и через нее виделась она как и раньше — сильной и гордой, чью спокойную уверенность не могло поколебать ничто в мире.

Она бы и сама не сказала, что тревога и сомнения донимают ее. Вовсе нет. Тревога походила на неумолкающий беспокойный мотив, звучащий в сердце. Тянулись дни и месяцы, тянулись годы, ставшие такими короткими, а тревога не утихала. Ее не удавалось заглушить ни теплыми словами друзей, ни научными изысканиями, ни песней, ни созерцанием красот Валинора. От нее не выходило отвлечься, к ней не получалось привыкнуть. Каждый день в мелодию тревоги вплетались новые ноты, и Анайрэ невольно вслушивалась. Но разве было это настоящим страданием?

— Я боюсь за детей, — признавалась Эарвен.

Она, всегда честная и искренняя, не хотела, а может, не могла ничего таить в себе. Такая же, как Арафинвэ. Эти двое порой казались такими несуразными и нелепыми... Но Анайрэ невольно спрашивала себя, кто же мудрей: они, не разлучившиеся по прихоти, или два гордеца, которых разделили сначала непонимание и обида, а потом Великое Море?

Анайрэ успокаивала ее, позволяла выпустить наружу страхи и опасения, а сама не говорила ничего.

— А ты? Ты боишься? — спрашивала подруга.

— Ничуть. Я верю, что они вернутся с победой.

Так леди Анайрэ научилась лгать. Но стеклянная стена помогала и в этом.

— Но если вдруг будет тяжело, — советовала Эарвен, — иди к Морю. Когда я совсем не нахожу себе места, то просто сижу на берегу и слушаю. Волны поют, и их песня излечивает все печали.

***

_Леди Анайрэ доходит до четвертых восточных врат и там встречает подругу._

_— Я так рада видеть тебя, милая Эарвен, — говорит леди Анайрэ, заключая ее в объятия._

_— Как раз собиралась зайти к тебе, — улыбается та. — Повидать твою внучку, познакомиться с ее мужем. Вот, гляди, — она показывает накрытую белой тканью корзинку, — напекла сладостей..._

_— Итарильдэ обрадуется компании, — уклончиво отвечает Анайрэ. — Зайди к ней непременно, но, прости, я занята сегодня._

_— Что-то случилось?_

_— Вовсе нет, — Анайрэ уже удаляется, не ускоряя шага. — Вернусь вечером. Надеюсь, вы втроем не заскучаете._

***

При детях леди Анайрэ никогда не проявляла слабость и уязвимость. И тем более, при внучке.

Та приплыла на корабле с человеком, которого любила, и Анайрэ была счастлива за нее. Но для счастья оказалось довольно и того, что внучка жива. Только она и уцелела. А еще внук и правнук, которых она никогда не видела, живущие в неизвестных землях Балар и Арверниэн. 

Идриль ждал дом, гостеприимный и уютный. Дом, в котором она могла найти покой и забыть все печали смертных земель. Дом, где ее всегда поймут и никогда не ранят. Но Идриль было о чем поведать.

Леди Анайрэ узнала, как первым погиб Аракано, самый юный и самый отчаянный. Как ужасно обернулась судьба ее дочери. Как Нолофинвэ бросил роковой вызов Врагу. Как огненные демоны вбили в песок и пепел ее первенца. Как ее внук стал предателем. Как последнее выжившее ее дитя, Турукано, не желавший покидать Валинор и построивший город в память о Тирионе, погиб под камнями собственного творения. 

Она лишь обняла внучку и поблагодарила за рассказ. 

Стеклянная стена, что скрыла боль расставания и тревогу за родных, не выпустила наружу и отчаянные рыдания.

***

_Леди Анайрэ спускается с холма Туна, оставляя за спиной стены, аллеи и террасы великолепного Тириона. Поступь ее размеренна, лицо спокойно, а глаза сухи. Она идет на восток, дальше и дальше, к гавани Альквалондэ и чуть в сторону от нее. Туда, где звучит песня, исцеляющая все печали._

_Она идет к Морю._


End file.
